A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of electrical outlets and extension cords, more specifically, a programmable electrical outlet that works in conjunction with a keyed lock box to secure an electrical cord thereto.
Electrical outlets and surge protectors are commonly used to power most electrically-driven appliances. However, the appliance may be something that needs to be restricted in use. That being said, there is a need for a programmable electrical outlet that works in conjunction with a keyed lock box such that the male end of an electrical cord of an electrical appliance is secured to the electrical outlet and locked inside of the lock box in order to limit the amount of time or certain times that the appliance is able to be turned on.
The device of the present application seeks to address this need by providing an electrical outlet that is programmable and which can be inserted inside of a keyed lock box in order to secure the male end of an electrical cord thereto.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a programmable electrical outlet that controls the frequency and period of time that electrical flow is provided to a male plug connected therewith; wherein the programmable electrical outlet includes a display and a plurality of buttons to program the electrical outlet; wherein a keyed lock box is included and into which the programmable electrical outlet and the male plug when connected shall be inserted and locked therein; wherein the keyed lock box includes a window to enable viewing of the display of the programmable electrical outlet; wherein the keyed lock box also includes a snooze button extension that aligns with a snooze button located on the programmable electrical outlet; wherein the keyed lock box includes notches at first and second distal ends; wherein a first notch enables the electrical cord of the male plug to exit the keyed lock box whereas a second notch enables an electrical cord of the programmable electrical outlet to exit; wherein the electrical cord of the programmable electrical outlet includes a programmable male plug with GFCI circuitry integrated therein, and which plugs into a standard wall outlet; wherein once the keyed lock box is locked closed with the programmable electrical outlet and male plug of connected electrical appliance, the male plug may not become disconnected and removed until the keyed lock box is opened.
The Cohen Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,362,213) discloses an apparatus for controlling usage of time for at least one electronic device. However, the apparatus does not include a programmable timer that controls the usage and frequency of electrical flow to an electrical outlet that connects with a male plug of an electrical appliance to be controlled therethrough, and which includes a keyed lock box that houses the timer and electrical outlet and male plug therein.
The Lindsay Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0030955) discloses a method and apparatus for controlling power through a power cord including a power control console that may be programmed to restrict the flow of power through the power cord for only a specific duration or range of times. However, the apparatus does not include a keyed lock box.
The Palfi Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2008/0079536) discloses a usage time control device that disables a flow of output signals from a game console. However, the device does not include the use of a keyed lock box to work in conjunction with a programmable electrical outlet.
The McJunkin Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,837) discloses a home entertainment equipment control apparatus for limiting user access and limiting operation time that includes a housing having a hinged and key lock door. However, the housing does not accommodate or align a display of a programmable electrical outlet therein.
The Sweetser Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,372) discloses a video viewing control system that permits the parent to enter a viewing “allowance” (time) for each child and which disables viewing of a television by disrupting the television RF signal input. However, the system does not control the electrical power to the TV by locking the male end of the electrical cord inside of a keyed box that also connects to and contains the programmable electrical outlet therein.
The Beetner Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,220) discloses a locked monitor box for restricting the operating time of an electronic apparatus, such as a television set. However, the locked monitor box does not configure a programmable electrical outlet and display underneath and adjacent with a window, nor enable notches at distal ends to accommodate a programmable power cord and power cord of an electronic appliance to exit there from.
The Pecore Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0176643) discloses an apparatus that integrates a time control into a detachable power cord. However, the apparatus does not include a keyed lock box specifically configured for use with a specifically designed programmable electrical outlet.
The Johnson Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,229) discloses a video game power controller that selectively supplies power to multiple different video-game systems and includes a built-in master switch, surge protection, an EMI filter, and a parental lockout switch. Again, the controller does not work in conjunction with a keyed lock box to lock a male prong inside and in connection with a programmable electrical outlet.
The Berger Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,475) discloses a lockable control box for a television having a timer. However, the lockable control box is specifically designed for use with a television, and does not enable viewing of a display located on a specifically adapted programmable electrical outlet.
The Rothstein Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,777,828) discloses a management apparatus for allowing a parent to limit the amount of time a specific user is allowed access to an electronic device. However, the apparatus does not enable viewing of a display located inside of a keyed lock box.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a programmable electrical outlet that controls the frequency and period of time that electrical flow is provided to a male plug connected therewith; wherein the programmable electrical outlet includes a display and a plurality of buttons to program the electrical outlet; wherein a keyed lock box is included and into which the programmable electrical outlet and the male plug when connected shall be inserted and locked therein; wherein the keyed lock box includes a window to enable viewing of the display of the programmable electrical outlet; wherein the keyed lock box also includes a snooze button extension that aligns with a snooze button located on the programmable electrical outlet; wherein the keyed lock box includes notches at first and second distal ends; wherein a first notch enables the electrical cord of the male plug to exit the keyed lock box whereas a second notch enables an electrical cord of the programmable electrical outlet to exit; wherein the electrical cord of the programmable electrical outlet includes a programmable male plug with GFCI circuitry integrated therein, and which plugs into a standard wall outlet; wherein once the keyed lock box is locked closed with the programmable electrical outlet and male plug of connected electrical appliance, the male plug may not become disconnected and removed until the keyed lock box is opened. In this regard, the programmable electrical outlet and keyed lock box for connection therewith departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.